


The price you pay

by LilyWinters



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyWinters/pseuds/LilyWinters
Summary: These are one-shot smutty fics requested on my tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

“I´m so tired of these abusers of the privilege of breathing”, you hear him bark after the slamming of the door.

“Michael…”. your heartbeat escalates to the roof trying to bend your naked self as a ball of wool on the bed you were resting a moment before. That tense appearance… you know he is up to no good. “What happened?”, your whisper comes out shaky, even though he is still giving his back at you, it´s intimidating enough to make you pull the sheets slowly up trying to cover yourself.

“They seem to be very convinced that they can defy whenever they want”

“I´m sorry”, you say in a low voice again, not wanting to keep looking for more explanations, it wouldn´t be wisely. “Can I… can I do something for you?”. 

And it is that second, that exact second the ask leaves your mouth that the Antichrist´s head tilts from side to side, letting your hear a loud crack sound before he turns to face you.

“Actually, there is something you can do. And that is serving your purpose, little pet”.

As soon as he pulls the sheets away from you with feral intensity, you attempt to go backwards until you reach the wall with your back.

“Oh, come on, don´t you tell me you want to test your luck defying me too”. Michael grabs your ankles with a bruising grip and pulls from them, handling your body like a bag of feathers, letting it fall on the stomach on the mattress with a bouncing motion. Silly you, trying to crawl forward when he has you already dominated with his hold on your nape, pressing your face harshly onto the now not so soft material. “Do I have to remind you what happens when I see hesitation in following my orders, when you dare to say ´no´ to me, when you think with that not too conscious little brain that you can twist my will to your own benefit?”, he speaks as you hear the pulling down of his trousers. In spite of knowing he is not exactly talking about you but the people he has recently dealt with , his humilitaion doesn´t feel any better. Holding your breath in is not enough to prepare your insides for his hard member pushing into you in one single motion that certainly bruises your walls.

“Michael, please…”

“Michael, please”, he imitates you in a whiny high-pitched tone and starts thrusting, not so much about his pleasure but about his anger, which makes it even worse; if his sexual part is sadistic, his enraged part is unforgivable. Michael yanks your hair causing your head to raise up and your eyes to fix on the wall to refrain the threatening tears from falling of the corner of your eyes. “You´ll be always fucking disposable for me, whenever I want, however I want. See that ridiculous purple dress you left on the night table? Answer me, slut! – he yells between the slapping sound of his pelvis against your butt giving a more hurtful pull to your hair.

“Yes, Sir”, now your cry is unstoppable, clenching the sheets to try and feel stable, knowing the beast is devouring your entire being.

“This is the price you pay for it. If you don´t give me this cunt as frequent as I demand, I´ll turn you into a gray, the lowest one, and I´ll have you cleaning the toilets with your fucking tongue as I fuck your ass while you do so".

It doesn’t matter now if his words are directed to you or not, even the pain of his shaft ravaging you is not nearly close to the pain you are mentally experiencing at his verbal abuse.

After Michael pulls out, his cum drips down your leg but this time it doesn´t feel warm to your skin. You are just completely frozen inside, your stomach tense as his blonde locks rest on your back. His breathing is heavy but your sobs are even louder. Once he has calmed down with an wrath-washed composure he realizes about the pitiful scenario which he has left you in.

“Y/N”, he calls but is only answered by your shoulders coming up as if they are trying to cover your ears. Again like it´s nothing, he picks you up and lies you down on the mattress, covering you with the sheets. “I´m sorry”, his arm tightly around your waist bringing you closer to him. “I was too mad, I didn´t mean that”, he says realizing you are fixed on the purple dress. “Hey…”, the tip of his nose comes in look for the heat of your neck, knowing perfectly that it´ll make you close you eyes and relax. “Let me make it up for you”. 

“Michael, don´t…”, you try to protest wanting to tell him that having your own orgasm won´t change your mood but that would be a lie when it comes to his perfect touch. The hand that was on your belly continues going down, playing with gentle scratches to the soft skin of your thigh till it surrenders and moves to the side, your back now resting against his torso, exposing the abused flesh of your cunt to him.

“My good girl. I´m gonna make you see fucking stars”.


	2. Prison guard

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?”, the sudden sound of the door opening makes you jump. Through the mirror in front of you, Michael´s silhouette rests ceremoniously against the frame, half of his lips curled up as soon as they watch your doll up reflection, the top and the thin black mini-skirt doing wonders of heat in his pelvic area. “Such a tempting little snack. All for me?”

You smile and turn around, passing your hands through your clothes to disappear a few wrinkles.

“Well, yeah, but not today”, his half smirk vanishes and you hurry to clarify: “I mean, I´m going out with Lola and Mark”. _That disgusting name. Typical attempt of bodybuilder whose neurons are being consumed one by one with each protein supplement he buys._

“No, you are not”, he replies not wanting to show the jealousy burning his veins.

“That´s not under discussion, I´m afraid”, your cocky accent betraying your self-preservation instinct. Then you attempt to walk past him but Michael moves to cover the door space, not allowing you to leave, “What´s the matter?”

“Maybe I wasn´t clear enough. You´re not going out”.

“Bullshit. If you pretend to take away my freedom to have fun with my friends, you are mistaken”. His only response is a dark chuckle.

“Careful, little girl, you are closer to cross the line”, the heat of his pelvis ascends to his face too like magma.

“Oh really? I think it´s you who should move out of that line and stop behaving like an immature prison guard”.

As soon as Michael cracks his neck, your fate is granted and your braveness washes off moving a step backwards as his heel kicks slightly the door for it close with a terrifying squealing sound.

“Oh, no, I´m afraid the windows are not available as an escape way”, he taunts you when you start looking everywhere with a heartbeat to the roof. “Unless you want to end with a broken leg, which in that case I wouldn´t judge since it may be wiser than letting your body fall into my claws”. You freeze looking up at him trying to inquire in his gaze what he is going to do as he advances forward. “Seems like you have made your own decision”.

It all happens in a second. Both of his arms grab yours and throw you to the bed, the mattress sinking under your rag-doll bones. The waistband of your skirt transforms into his perfect hold to position you on all fours before pulling it up, a not welcome smack against your cheek causing you to gasp.

“Tell me something, little one, haven´t you learned already how to speak properly to me?”. A sudden dry finger pushing to the knuckle hurtfully inside your ass takes your breath away. “I can´t hear you.”

“I´m sorry”, you whine knowing he is not caring about your squirms.

“No, no, no. That doesn´t sound respectful enough for a prison guard. That is proper of a vulgar street whore”. A second long finger enters you with no permission or gentleness at all as they both start moving in and out of your hole to create space.

“I´m sorry, Sir. I´m sorry for being disrespectful, Sir”, you try again clenching the sheets to compose yourself.

“Call me incredulous but I still don´t believe you. I mean, what kind of serious guard would I be if take every word that comes out the mouth of a prisoner like you as the truth?”. His fingers stop inside and expand themselves, moving one to the right and one to the left for him to spit into your open entrance. 

“Michael, please, don´t…”, you whisper, lost and frightened.

“Again failing on addressing your superior accordingly. I guess the manners of a slut are too hard to change. Let´s see what we can do about that.”

All of a sudden his fingers leave you and then, the round head of his cock attempts to push past your hole.

“No, no, no, Michael, please!”, you beg sobbing at the pressure and crawling away from him which doesn´t end in a good result since he grabs you by the top, a broken elastic sound in the way, to put you back in place.

“Move again and you won´t like what is next.”

You are petrified. It´s not like you haven´t taken his fingers before but you´ve never had the thickness of his shaft like that. Although it´s not easy for it to enter you, Michael quickly solves the rubbing a mere amount of saliva on the tip; once he gets your ass to comply and take his head, the rest is just keep pushing giving a fuck about your screams.

“PLEASE, IT HURTS!”, you yell, the unmerciful friction burning your rectum.

“Of course it does, darling. You´ll be lucky if you are able to walk after this. Maybe you won´t feel like going out with Mark next weekend.”

You´ve seen him furious, unforgivable, jealous, even cruel. But this time his cock feels like pure evil destroying you, earning pitiful screams each time he pounds too deep with a hard thrust. Slowly, your head falls on the mattress, not wanting to feel anymore but unable to stop the pain. The silk sheets leave your tight hands to enter your mouth, getting stuck between your teeth as you keep growling and growling and he keeps pounding and pounding.

When you sense his cum inside, almost feeling like it has reached your lower belly, your cry is miserable, matching your shaking body to perfection. Once he pulls out, you let your body fall on your side, a wrecked fetal position on the mattress. Michael seems to fall into reality, watching the scenario in which he has left you.

“I´m sorry, Y/N”, he says leaning down to tuck your hair behind the ear.

“Don´t touch me”, you reply between pants and sobs as he picks you up. “I hate you”. 

“Don’t be silly, Y/N. You know that´s not true. Let´s give you a warm bath. It will do good to that _sore_ little ass.”


	3. Around your finger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: blood, dub-con.

Being able to wait has never been an attribute of yours, in fact, that seems to go hand in hand with patience, a virtue which you know zero about. But this night feels different; you almost wish to be waiting eternally so that Michael never comes in from that door.

-You think I cannot have another bite of food? –you have lashed out at Venable.

-That´s exactly what I said. Now get out of my way and stop being such a greedy slut with no interest in the group´s survival.

-You won´t treat me like that. It´s just another piece of food. Michael will know about this.

\- Oh, yeah, go ahead, tell him your tantrum.

-It´s not a tantrum, you fucking bitch. You think I´m a little child to him? I can have him around my finger whenever I want.

Venable just smiled at your last sentence, leaving the room with a slight tap of his cane on the floor. She seemed too determined and you know she would probably accuse you with him before you could even explain the situation. But despite the injustice, you are aware of how disrespectful you have talked about him to the leader of the bunker and that puts you in a non-friendly position before his eyes. So now you are in bed, your fingers fidgeting with the blanket and you haven´t even taken off your purple dress, the lower part all wrinkled under the sheets.

A few minutes later, you hear the door squeaking and you know it´s him so you surreptitiously turn to your side and fake that you are asleep. To your surprise, his footsteps are slow and by the calmed way he sits on the bed and takes his clothes off, you think Venable must just have forgotten her purpose. You feel the blanket being pulled a little away from you and the mattress sinking under his weight. A gentle hand lands on your hair, caressing all the length and continuing with your spine over the fabric of your corset. You try to hold still but the kisses he starts giving to your jaw line and the strong arm bringing you closer to his body are simply irresistible. You pretend to yawn as if you were just waking up and move your head to meet his face.

-Too sleepy, my darling? – he asks, his mouth travelling down your neck.

\- Just a little, Sir.

-You certainly weren´t sleepy when you thought you had me around your finger.

Your eyes open wide, body rigid as you watch the hunter expression in his face. Your survival instinct attempts to make you sit down, ready to run, but a steel grip around your throat and his body on top of yours stop you.

\- I can explain – you manage to let out as you struggle to breathe.

\- No need for that, my love. In fact, I´d rather see how that works – he moves up your dress skirt and pulls the fabric of your lacy panties to the side with strength, completely ruining them – Does it work like this or does this suit your statement better?

\- Michael – you gasp feeling his cock entering your non lubricated walls. No time to adjust, no time to even breathe before he starts thrusting like an animal.

\- Oh, what´s happening? The little slut doesn´t want to have me around now? What a pity, I can´t hear you.

Your eyes get all watery from the pressure on your windpipe, Michael only lets a mere amount of oxygen to enter your system, enough to keep you alive but also enough to have your pussy clenching impossibly hard around him. Your skin feels like fire as the friction intensifies but he doesn´t seem to care, only reacting to your whines grabbing one of your breasts through the corset to squeeze it painfully.

-Please, M-michael, h-hurts.

-Oh you are crying on me already? Let´s give that pathetic cunt something to really cry about.

The bed moves underneath you with such a loud sound that you are sure everyone outside can hear it. Michael keeps ravaging you, honoring his nature by providing a feral abuse to your sore flesh. And it´s so much that soon you feel something dripping down your ass cheeks which you are sure is not wetness. Desperately, you try to grab his fist but he is quick to pin both wrists above your head with his free hand.

\- You think I didn´t realize you are bleeding? Sweetheart, as long as this pussy provides me with some juices, I´ll still use its service.

Tears come out from the corner of your eyes at his mean unmerciful words; they even hurt you more than what he is doing to you. Fortunately, your cry helps him reach his orgasm, now a red and translucent white stain the silk sheets together. After he lets go of your throat and moves to the side to rest for a moment, you keep sobbing like a mess, trying to hide your face in the pillow but unable to do so because the slight movement of your legs brings great pain to your sex.

\- Stop it. Come here – he says, still with a heavy breathing and positions himself between your legs, face close to the swollen hole. Suddenly, the soft caress of a tongue travels along the blood on your slit.

\- No, please, it´s too sensitive – you whine.

\- I know, but I want to heal this mess you are – a loud suction makes your toes curl, you are grateful for being in bed or you would have fallen on the ground due to the dizziness you are experimenting at his mouth – Easy, Y/N. It´s gonna make you feel better. I know you can take it. You are a big girl, remember? A big girl who has me around her finger.


	4. T is for Tantrum

It would be a lie to say that your jaw isn´t hurting but at this point the pain has numbed the whole joint. Waiting on your knees in the center of the room, your eyes are fixed on the door while you keep drooling from the O-ring attached to your mouth.

Then you hear the footsteps. Deep, squeaking footsteps along the wooden stairs, a sinister breathing that could be heard even where you are as well as the threatening crack of hand joints. When he opens the door, your body immediately loses balance, having to accommodate your legs to still stand straight before him, a bit difficult with the tight black scarf around your wrists.

-Well, well, well, what do we have here? – Michael closes the door and stays just right there to examine you from the distance – Have you made proper use of the time you spent in here?

\- Ah! - a ridiculous complain leaves your throat, still trying to make your point about the tantrum you were putting up twenty minutes ago.

-I think I should leave you a little longer in here so you meditate a bit more – he says at your angry face and turns around.

-Ah, ah, o, pls!

-What was that? – he turns again and walks towards you – I think that was a “I´m sorry, Sir, for having made a tantrum and being a disrespectful little whore” – you look down but he tilts your chin up – I´m waiting for an answer, sweetheart.

-Yes, sir – you manage to articulate, cheeks burning at the humiliation but not less comfortable than the pressure of your knees against the cold floor, two red circles have appeared above them from the time waiting.

-I´m so happy you are finally listening, Y/N – Michael takes some of your saliva and slides it around your face, making a mess of your frontal hair in the process – But I still think we need to do something here to put that bratty mouth back on the right path.

You look up at him, chest bouncing up and down, nowhere to go.

-You know what´s gonna happen, Y/N. I´m gonna fuck your throat, you are going to squirm and cry – he speaks of your future suffering as an uninteresting topic – But, if you control your impulses to whine about it and show proper manners, I may have some mercy on you. Now, I don´t expect you to speak perfectly with that thing in your mouth but I want a “thank you” each time my cock leaves your mouth. Make an effort, I´m sure I´m smart enough to understand whore sounds.

Michael unzips his pants and pulls them down; his member already erected jumping free in front of you. Of course he was so hard when he has the helpless image of you right there to his will. At the sight of his thickness you lean backwards but not fast enough to dodge his palm that presses against your nape and brings your available mouth directly to swallow the shaft.

\- Oh no, you don´t want to start with the left foot when it comes to me – he mocks after correcting your behavior, seated inside, dangerously close to your uvula – You know what´s exquisite about this? That if I move just millimeter more in, you´ll… - he does so and a loud gag sound fills the room – Yes, exactly that.

You squirm in your place, hands already fighting to get free from the scarf but without avail. Michael goes all the way out.

\- Ank you, Sir – you let out in a cough.

All the way right in and starting to fuck your mouth, ravaging your throat. You hear him exhale loud, groaning each time he goes that deep and your gag reflex reacts again. He releases you once more and gets another grateful response from you, wasting no time to continue using you. With teary eyes you look up at him searching for compassion but you only find a Michael with clenched teeth at the unwilling pleasure you are providing. Saliva is now traveling down to your chest along with his precum, making a complete show for his amusement. Suddenly you are forced to look away because of his fingers pinching your nose. With no chance to push backwards due to his grip on your hair, your lungs soon begin to burn in desperate need for oxygen. But it´s not till he feels your throat expanding in the poor attempt to breathe that he takes his cock out for you to cough and recover your breath.

\- Pls – you beg, agitated but it only earns you a harder and painful fist on the ponytail he made.

\- I told you the rules.

\- Wait…

But of course he doesn´t give you another second. Michael starts bowing your head back and forward like a savage, like it´s an object to masturbate himself. The gagging and slopping sounds his cock is making inside of you are now absolutely loud and obscene and for a moment, you think your neck is going to break at the motion. Soon he is groaning, not able to continue the friction much longer like this. The movement is abruptly stopped so that his head is almost buried in your esophagus, nose pressed against his pelvis. The warm liquid travels to your stomach, filling your space so much that you involuntarily cough and it comes out your nose. Despite your usual struggling, Michael doesn´t release you till he feels the last drop empty inside you. And when he does, although he takes off the sadistic O-ring from you, you understand that the torture hasn´t end yet. He pulls your hair to get your head close to the floor, hearing you whine at the process.

-Get your face to work. There is a lot of saliva to wipe off the ceramic.


	5. Shut up and keeep dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J is for Jealousy

The environment is filled with the familiar perfume of alcohol although it is softened by the added fragrance of some fruits adorning drinks. As the minutes go by, your hearing has intensified too and by the time an hour has made its way, the clinking ice cubes are loudly audible underneath the veil of tango music.

You´ve never been the type of woman who could be interested in that sort of style but being with Michael for a year now has granted you an expanded taste in different things, especially in what he considers classic elegant stuff. And with that, you´ve become a quite impressive dancer during evening meetings with him in which he would instruct you how to move your body with his for his own amusement. 

But this night Michael doesn´t arrive on time to the date at one of his favorite salons and in spite of knowing that he has a lot of office work left, your dress has started to get wrinkled from you resting against the bar to alleviate the ache on your feet due to the long thin heels of your dancing shoes.

Finally you receive his text message. He is on the way. Luckily, no more than one hour and a half later from the accorded time. With you bored and with certainly an increased bad mood. But honestly, if he is going to appear in all his charm claiming you like his ballerina partner to show you off to the other dancers like usually, pretending nothing happened when you´ve been waiting for so long, he is wrong.

Putting your phone aside, you turn your head to look at the man on your right. Radiant black suit with shiny shoes and a long hair tied in a ponytail that lets you see his big black eyes. _Not bad. Not bad at all._

-Enjoying the spirit of the salon? – he talks to you after watching you smile at him.

-I couldn´t get offended by that sarcasm even if I wanted – you reply.

-That´s a smart decision. I mean, there are so many inviting things to do, get offended would be a waste, wouldn´t it?

-What do you propose?

He extends his hand and you take it, proudly advancing to the center of the space while another song starts to play.

He guides you softly, harmonically, getting views from the other dancers each time he gets in a more intimate position and caress from the knee to your thigh, revealing the black stockings under your dress. But it isn´t too long before, in a twirl, you see Michael crossing the entrance. He stands tall in all black by the door but the sinister expression in his face distinguishes him from all the other and despite your intentions of putting up a show for him to notice how annoyed you are, his frame freezes you and you lose balance for a second. Your partner catches you by the waist, asking if you are okay but the blonde man walks directly to you both, threatening exhalations leaving his nostrils.

-Excuse me gentleman, can I have the next dance with the lady?

The dancer hesitates, he wants to demonstrate his dominance but at the same time, everything in Michael´s appearance tells him not to get in the way although he grabs your hand to kiss it before he leaves you which only leads to increase Michael´s rage inside.

-Michael…, I… - you babble, realizing it wasn´t as bright of an idea as you´ve thought. He hushes you with intimidating calmness and turns you around, a tight arm around your waist as the music goes along.

\- I know what you did here. Such a greedy little whore, you couldn´t help but toy with another man during your waiting.

Once you face him again, your jaw falls open weak while he makes you do gracious steps forwards. Then your chest touches his and he takes advantage to speak in your ear

-But don´t worry. We´ll get you all the attention you were denied of because of my delay.

-Ah, Michael! – you gasp at the sudden pain of his nails scratching your thigh, ruining you stockings. He lets out a dark chuckle.

-If you expected to make me jealous watching how another man touches my property, I´m sure you´ve evaluated well the consequences. Now shut up and keep dancing.

Once he spins you around and gets your leg around his waist, his bulge is notoriously prominent and you know it´s more because of anger than arousal and that puts you in a very dangerous prey position in the eyes of this hunter.

Now your two legs are back on the floor, but his fingers come under the fabric of your dress, finding their way to push inside your pussy.

-Michael…

-Shut up and keep dancing – he repeats, now doing short slow steps forwards so he can thrust into your hole which fails at attempting to resist him. His mouth goes to your neck in a loud suction that gets drowned by the _bandoneón_.

-They are going to realize – you moan, grabbing a hold of his suit.

-To realize about what? What a needy little slut you are? How you get all wet when I merely touch you? Or how you would be begging me in front of every people here to let you cum?

-Sir… - you bite down your bottom lip to control yourself and not let the adrenaline make you explode.

-Left foot, right foot, y/n. It shouldn´t be so hard. You were dancing perfectly in his arms.

Michael doesn´t seem to care about your shame. He keeps his body close to yours so he can continue fingering you and at the same time he moves your shaking legs slowly with the rhythm helping himself by the hold on your waist.

-God, I´m gonna cum…! – desperate gasps leave your mouth, knowing perfectly that the song is about to end and people could here you if that happens at the moment of your orgasm.

\- Not yet. Don´t you fucking dare or I’ll fuck you raw right here. Shut and keep dancing.

And it´s then, when the music stops, that he yanks your hair for you to look directly into your ex-partner´s eyes while he whispers “cum” in your ear.

Your whines and whimpers echo across the room as people watch you with surprised faces, not knowing how to react. When you are done, Michael lets his fingers out, delighted by the redness of your burning cheeks.

-Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. I have a little tease here that needs to be put back in her place.

And with that, Michael lifts your trembling body in his arms and walks out of the salon to get you in his car. When he arrives home, you´ll know that being exposed is the least harmful thing you can expect from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: little-lily-w


End file.
